


Wednesday - 3AM

by RJSawyer



Series: Moments He'd Never Forget [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJSawyer/pseuds/RJSawyer
Summary: When Andrew has a nightmare Neil didn't realize his life would be in the hands of his sleeping boyfriend.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Moments He'd Never Forget [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Wednesday - 3AM

It was a Wednesday night when it happened. Neil opened his eyes when Andrew shifted against him with a sound deep in his throat. Neil laid very still, eyes on the ceiling, not moving. Andrew was still again and Neil closed his eyes.  
“NO!” Andrew yelled, the sound ripping from hs throat in a way that Neil had never heard.  
Neil was out of the bed in an instant and looked down at his thrashing boyfriend. Andrew was on his stomach, hands gripped at the headboard and Neil’s mind flashed back to that day in Columbia.  
No.  
“Andrew,” Neil said but didn’t make a move to touch him. “ANDREW”  
Andrew’s eyes snapped open and he moved away from Neil so quick that he smacked himself against the footboard of the bed.  
“Hey,” Neil said. “Hey you were having a nightmare,” Neil frowned.  
Andrew darted at him, he pushed back hard against Kevin’s bunk, knife to his throat.  
“What the hell?” Kevin asked as he was pulled from sleep.  
“Shut up Kevin,” Neil said. “Andrew. It’s me.”  
“Fuck you,” Andrew growled with clenched teeth.  
Neil blinked as Kevin turned on the light, Andrew’s eyes were cold and full of hate but unfocused, like he wasn’t seeing Neil.  
“Andrew,” Neil tried again. “Its Neil. We’re in Fox Tower. It’s Neil.”  
Andrew shook his head once, like he was trying to blink the fog from his eyes. His hand moved down and he slipped it up Neil’s shirt, hand splayed wide on his scars.  
“Its me,” Neil whispered. “You’re safe. I won’t touch you. No one is going to touch you.”  
Andrew blinked. He looked at the knife held against Neil’s neck, then his hand under Neil’s shirt and pulled the knife away. He blinked and then turned around and stalked out the door slamming it behind him. Neil heard the bathroom door close a moment later.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Kevin asked, voice thick with sleep.  
“Nightmare.”  
“He had a knife to your throat,” Kevin said.  
“I know,” Neil sighed and followed Andrew out of the room. He leaned against the wall near the closed bathroom door and waited. After a half an hour he heard the shower cut on and he sat down in the hall, knees to his chest.  
When the bathroom door opened, Neil looked up at freshly showered Andrew, looking impassive as always.  
After a moment, Andrew sat across from him arms resting on his knees. Andrew didn’t look at him, he stared at a spot over Neil’s shoulder. Neil stayed quiet. He could wait Andrew out. He wondered how long it would take Andrew to let him in, would it take years? Would it ever happen? Would Neil be the closest to thing Andrew had to trust, but never quite there? Neil wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to push.  
They sat like that until Neil’s legs went numb and his eyes were getting heavy, but he’d wait. He’d always wait for Andrew. Andrew let his knees fall and Neil looked up at him. Instead of getting up, he moved towards Neil. Neil stiffened, not sure what to do, but a hand on his leg made him drop his knees from his chest. Andrew wrapped his arms around Neil’s neck as he knelt beside him. Neil was slow to react, not sure if Andrew would want to be touched, but he slowly brought his hands up to Andrew’s back.  
Andrew took a deep breath and leaned into him.  
When Neil woke up, early morning light flooding into the dorm, he was sat against the wall with Andrew, sideways in his lap and his head on his shoulder. Neil wrapped his arms around him tightly and rested his chin on Andrew’s head. He breathed in Andrew’s familiar scent. Listened to his slow breathing while he slept. His heart swelled when he realized that Andrew trusted Neil enough to hold him while he slept after a nightmare. He trusted Neil enough to be vulnerable.  
Neil didn’t know everything Andrew went through before he entered his life, Neil might never know, but he’d never give this up.


End file.
